dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Legendary Super Saiyan 3
|RomName=Densetsu no Sūpā Saiya-jin Surī |alias='Super Saiyan 3 LSS3 LSSJ3' |debut=''Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers'' |user='Broly' |color= & or |class=Transformation |similar='Super Saiyan 3 Full Power' }} |Densetsu no Sūpā Saiya-jin Surī}} is an extremely rare and powerful transformation. It is a continuation of the Legendary Super Saiyan transformation.Broly's Legendary Super Saiyan form is a "different evolution" from the main Super Saiyan line, and while usually only labeled as "Super Saiyan 3" this form is a direct transformation of Legendary Super Saiyan It is normally referred to only as '''Super Saiyan 3, but with the characteristics of the Legendary Super Saiyan form. In this form, the user can be seen as the symbol of a true Super Saiyan. Appearance The Legendary Super Saiyan 3 transformation shares characteristics with previous Super Saiyan forms. Like the Legendary Super Saiyan form, this form gives the user extreme muscles, height, pupilless eyes, and a paler skin color. Similar to the regular Super Saiyan 3 transformation, the hair grows to an extremely long length and the eyebrow-ridges become hairless and very pronounced. The hair color remains similar to that of a Legendary Super Saiyan in some depictions, while it is similar to that of a normal Super Saiyan 3 in other appearances. Usage and power The Legendary Super Saiyan 3 transformation has only been used in video games. Broly has achieved this form in Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers, ''Raging Blast'' series, and Dragon Ball Heroes. The term Legendary Super Saiyan 3 is only used by Goku during a promotional trailer for Dragon Ball: Raging Blast, and in all the video games that it has appeared in, the state is just referred to as a Super Saiyan 3. According to his bio in Raging Blast 2, Broly achieved the Legendary Super Saiyan 3 transformation due to a huge Saiyan Power boost that he received from being blasted into the Sun at the end of Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming. In Dragon Ball Fusions, it appears under the name Legendary Super Saiyan 3 as a separate playable form for Broly that can be recruited. LSSJ3 Broly is classified as a S-Rank fighter making him stronger than A-Rank fightes like SSJ3 Gotenks, SSJ3 Future Trunks, SSJ3 Kid Goku (GT), Gogeta, Super Janemba, and Omega Shenron. It also puts his power on par with other S-Rank fighters like SSJ3 Adult Goku (DBZ/DBS), SSJ3 Vegeta, Vegito (base/SSJ), Golden Frieza, Cell, Great Ape Broly, Great Namekian King Piccolo, Baby Hirudegarn, Janemba (First form), and combined Pilaf Machine. However he is weaker than G-Rank fighters such as Beerus, Champa, Vados, Whis, Janembu, SSG Goku, SSGSS Goku, SSGSS Vegeta, SSJ4 Gogeta, SSGSS Vegito, Ultra Pinich, Golden Great Ape Ultra Pinich. In the animated promo of Dragon Battlers that showcased both Super Saiyan 3 Broly and Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta, Super Saiyan 3 Broly is shown to have defeated Super Saiyan 3 Goku, and even when Vegeta shows up in his Super Saiyan 3 transformation, Broly simply powers up and confidently challenges them both. Promotional material for one boss mission in Dragon Ball Heroes references Super Saiyan 3 Broly as being stronger than Full Power Frieza, Hatchiyack, Super Perfect Cell, and even Super Buu (Gohan absorbed). In the JM7 trailer, when Beat, Note, and Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Vegeta arrive just prior to Black Smoke Shenron turning him into a Super Saiyan 4, Legendary Super Saiyan 3 Broly was seen smirking at their presence, implying he might be capable of handling them in that form before being transformed, though it may simply be another example of Broly's insanity and/or Saiyan's natural born love of fighting. Enhancements The Legendary Super Saiyan 3 transformation can also be further enhanced, specifically with Mind Break, a variant of the infamous Manipulation Sorcery ability used by Babidi and the resulting Destruction King form. In Dragon Ball Heroes, aside from the regular abilities of Legendary Super Saiyan 3, Broly's abilities also allow him to use Mind Break, a means to place people under Babidi's control without requiring Babidi himself to do so. Trivia *Until Dragon Ball Fusions, the games never actually referred to the form as "Legendary Super Saiyan 3" and instead just refer to it as "Super Saiyan 3". It was, however, referred to as Legendary Super Saiyan 3 by Goku in the Japanese debut trailer for the form in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast and its appearance is noticeably different from any other Super Saiyan 3. *In the English dub of Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, upon transforming into Super Saiyan 3 Goku refers to the form as "The Legendary Super Saiyan 3". However, he was probably just saying that Super Saiyan 3 was very powerful. *Curiously, while using the form, Broly's hair is a greenish hue, despite the fact that his Power Limiter, which causes the diversion from the regular golden color of Super Saiyan hair, is not attached to his forehead. However, its greenish tint may have something to do with Broly's Legendary Super Saiyan ki which is usually depicted as green. **This greenish tint may also be related to Broly God which is depicted with green hair. Additionally, Broly God form features long hair, not unlike Legendary Super Saiyan 3 indicating a possible connection between the two forms. Gallery References Site Navigation pt-br:Lendário Super Saiyajin 3 ru:Легендарный Супер Сайян 3 ca:Superguerrer de Fase 3 Llegendari es:Super Saiyajin 3 Legendario Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Transformations Category:Saiyans Category:Video game techniques